Talk:Hydroid/@comment-98.166.134.221-20161024070103
I feel like people are missing the point of the anti-Hydroid bandwagon. It's less about his actual effectiveness and more about the way his abilities work, and just his general sense as a frame. None of his abilities really work well together because they're all seperate focused things. They don't synergize well, if you get my meaning. His 3 and 4 are possibly the only that almost do, but not quite given their purposes. An example of abilities that work together: Excaliber's Radial Blind and his Slash Dash. Effectively they perform the same events as Hydroid's 3 and 2, and yet they work together. His enemies are stopped in their tracks and he can slash dash them and deal damage, never halts his movement or his flow. Hydroid? Cannot move when puddled. And Cannot damage outside of the ability. On top of this, his 2 takes a shitton of energy (50 at base), Excal's takes 25. Excal's is an example of synergy. Let's look at another example: Hydroid is "invinsible" while he's puddled, and yet he'll have to come out of it to fight his puddled enemies. He can pop his ult to grab those around him, but that won't stop the snipers and bombards. An example of a REWORK on him would be making him able to move around the puddle, absorbing new enemies and moving to safety if he needs to. In addition to this, it would allow him to use his 4 from within the safety of the puddle (as well as his 1 and using 2 to bail out of 3). '''Another smart change would be dropping the energy cost of his '''tidal surge down to 30 or 35 AND synergy with his 3: using the 2 from within the 3 increases the damage by 200% and the 2 hits on all enemies who were caught in the puddle. We understand that people play frames because they're fun to them, but there are disconnected playability issues with Hydroid that makes him not as FLUID to play as. There's a fundamental issue in the execution of his abilities that could be fixed with simple changes. This is coming from someone who mains Mesa. Never did that for the 4. Did it for the 2 and 3 that synergize together very well, and even the 1 that synergizes with the 2. That's an example of a frame who can use all her abilities together properly. Ember is an example of a frame that can use her abilities together, her 1, 3, and 4 all gain buff from her 2. Mag is an example of a frame that uses her abilities one after the other to enhance each one. Valkyr's 4 benefits greatly from her 2, which increases melee speed, which also benefits her 3- allowing instant finishers with any melee weapon including her 4. Trinity's abilities also bounce off of eachother, EV can be used on WoL to deal massive damage from the change in health added during the final pulse. Hydroid is an example of a frame that just doesn't have any of these synergies. He's interesting when it comes to his abilities seperately, but gains no interesting play between his abilities that would make him more fun to use. Simply put, his powers aren't stunningly effective enough to shine through the other Warframes, and worse his powers don't synergize, so he doesn't even get any type of special unique qualities. We don't hate him because he sucks. We hate him because he's just dull and he COULD be far better with simple changes. AND WORSE, HIS TENTACLES DO MAGNETIC DAMAGE? WTF?! A WATER BASED FRAME DEALS MAGNETIC!? What was DE on?!